


Eyes of god

by menthuthuyoupi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, hie., very quick and a little messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menthuthuyoupi/pseuds/menthuthuyoupi
Summary: My piece for the Leokurazine on tumblr.





	Eyes of god

The sun starts to grow haggard.

It begins to settle behind the bronzed horizon, gone with the heat, casting rigid arcs of shadow and trailing thin hazes of orange.

Leorio sits beneath a sky dim yet full of promises, beneath copper-split clouds and watches as it goes.

I will be brave today, he thinks. And he searches for words to fill the empty spaces behind his throat.

-

The two of them walk right before the cusp of evening breaks and gives way to a line of silver stars and ink. 

Quiet sits in a little field where the flowers are in full bloom and their silken stalks stab up at the trembling blue horizon, whispering with the wind. Waving in greeting, but never speaking.

There's only the two of them, and still, Leorio feels underprepared when they arrive, stomach cartwheeling as they watch the cumuliform clouds slow to a crawl. A certain sleepiness overcomes the pasture, settling into every dusk lit blade of grass like a lazy afterthought.  
The soft crook of Kurapika's palm is impossibly warm. Leorio rubs his thumb across their knuckles, and two relish the gentle contact. Out here, the spaces in between their hands fit like the perfect jigsaw pieces of a puzzle.

Kurapika's cheeks are flush with the evening sun. He has always been lovely, Leorio thinks. With the lace of day gathered to play across his cheeks and find the creases of his eyelids, he marvels. Can't help but to press a closed lipped kiss to Kurapika's forehead. Kurapika in kind, awkwardly pecks at his nose, too busy grinning shallow into the skin there to kiss properly, bumping brow to eye. Leorio has to lean forward to help him.

"You didn't take me all the way out here for just a walk, did you?"

Leorio looks at him, and opens his mouth as if he were to say something. Then he shakes his head and tries again. "No," The accompanying laugh makes him sound a bit breathless. "Not really."

"Tell me," Kurapika urges, and Leorio knows it's just like him to be so straightforward, like yesterday has already been forgotten. Set towards the things of now, like he cannot bear to kill more time. Leorio wonders if, just one day, there will come a time where Kurapika can afford to wait. Maybe not now. Maybe not even later. But one day.

"I'd like to speak to you," Leorio says instead. There are butterflies all in the field, lazy and cruising in the breeze, the weight of their wings a glance in the air. They're also in his gut, fluttering and trapped.

Kurapika leans down to pick a flower. The stalk bends and comes away with a clean snap, and with a pinch and twist of fingers, they deftly twirl the spindly stem between index and thumb and watch the sun glossed skirt of petals tilt on it's axis.

"About?"

"The future," He replies lamely, and a hopeful weight hangs with that sentence. It's a type that tentatively balances tippy toes and all on the twine of an invisible wire. He must be mindful not to let it fall.

"We've known each other for a while," Leorio continues, his voice is stiff, tongue heavy, and he feels awkward, so shallow even as he speaks. "I'd like to think about what comes next."

What comes next. 

Tomorrow, Leorio thinks. Just tomorrow. And hopefully, countless tomorrows after that, where he can wake up beside Kurapika every morning, until the sky has turned from cerulean to distant greys and the flowers forget to bloom.

And even further still than that perhaps, he can dream. Leorio, who has always been the dreamer, dreams of pushing towards a quiet, hopeful future. A future where Kurapika, who has laid himself out into so many pieces, won't have to hammer himself into the perfect, sharp edge of a blade, or bind himself with chains of iron and steel. A future where Leorio can fit Kurapika's wrist into the circle of his hands, along with the room for all the could-bes that he's ever dreamed of.

Leorio wants to work towards that, assured and knowing that he can be good for him.

I want you to find rest in me.

"I have something to ask you. Just a question, is all."

Leorio takes a breath so deep that his lungs swell and his chest aches. It builds, and it feels like the hum of thunder and rain in his ribcage. When he breathes, he breathes out his thoughts to allow only residue of anticipation remain. 

And when he drops down to one knee, the earth is soft and yielding beneath him, and the flowers bow in supplication.

He pulls something small and hidden from the cover of his pocket, and when he peels back the dark lid, Kurapika spies the shy little gloss of light collected to the curvature of metal, and the characteristic slump of a ring.

And on that ring, a stone. Delicate and gleaming. Carefully cut. Not a diamond--

A ruby.

And it gleams like old promises, Like the sky on fire when the sun kisses the heavens farewell, from dawn to dusk. Like faraway stars, and yes, like the brimstone eyes of the Kurta's ancestors, and those ancestors that came before them.

"Will you marry me?"

For some moments, Leorio is gazing into warm brown. The next, it is damp eyed and dappled, washing out into something bright, something sweltering. Leorio likes to imagine that he has seen this before-- but it is different. It does not sing of the familiar buzz of devouring rage. It's a flame without heat. It is soft and open, and not at all like burning.

It's vulnerable.

It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

And when Leorio looks up, the answer rests on Kurapika's lips.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write about marriage proposal + kurapika's eyes turning red from happiness. The words and all are very messy im sorry :pensive:


End file.
